CHMJ
'''CHMJ (identified on air as AM 730) is a Canadian radio station in the Greater Vancouver region of British Columbia currently owned by Corus Entertainment. It broadcasts @ 730 kilohertz on the AM band with an effective radiated power of 50,000 watts from a transmitter in Delta. Studios are located in the TD Tower in downtown Vancouver. Format In November 2006, CHMJ adopted an all-day, every day "all traffic" format, becoming the 1st station in North America to do so. The station dropped rebroadcasts of Corus Network talk shows, terminated it's programming of university sports & Seattle Seahawks coverage. History CKLG In 1955, Vancouver AM radio station CKLG, owned by Lions Gate Broadcasting Ltd., began transmitting @ 1070 kHz on the AM band with a 1,000 watt transmitter. Originally, studios & transmitter were both located in North Vancouver. The radio station was controlled by the Gordon Gibson family, better known in logging circles (Gordon Gibson, Sr, "The Bull of the Woods". In 1958, the station changed frequencies from 1070 kHz to 730 kHz & increased power to 10,000 watts. The transmitter site was moved @ this time from North Vancouver to Delta. The station was sold to Moffat Broadcasting Ltd. in 1961 & in 1964 launched an FM sister station, the original CKLG-FM (now CFOX-FM) @ 99.3 MHz. Throughout the 1960s, 1970s & 1980s, CKLG (also known as "LG73") played a variety of contemporary music @ times ranking as 1 of the most popular radio stations in the Vancouver market. In 1975, the station once again increased it's transmitted power, raising it to the current 50,000 watts. CJNW The station's popularity declined in the 1980s & 1990s, as many music stations moved from AM to FM broadcasting & in 1992 the Corus Radio Company (now Corus Entertainment) purchased Moffat's Vancouver radio properties. On February 1 2001, Corus changed the station's call letters to CJNW (the CKLG call sign was later transferred to Rogers Communications' CKLG-FM), adopting a 24-hour news format referred to on-air as "NW2, all news radio, powered by CKNW". The hope was to leverage the Vancouver market dominance of CKNW, in light of the success of Rogers' all-news station News 1130. CJNW's all-news format lasted for approximately 14 months, but was abandoned in light of lower than expected ratings. Mojo Radio After several months of broadcasting a modern rock format & over a month of down time for a transmitter site upgrade, in 2002 the station changed call letters once again to the current CHMJ, branded as "MOJO 730, Talk Radio for Guys". When that format failed to attract a large enough audience, the station changed to an all-sports format in early 2004, identified as "MOJO Sports Radio, AM 730". It was the radio home of the Vancouver Giants, Vancouver Whitecaps & various other local sports events including UBC Thunderbirds & SFU Clansmen football & basketball games. It also carried Seattle Seahawks games from Seattle's 710 KIRO. It was an ESPN Radio affiliate & also shared some sports content with CKNW. It's main talk personalities were morning host John McKeachie & afternoon host Bob "The Moj" Marjanovich, both former hosts @ CKST "The Team 1040", a Vancouver all-sports station owned by CHUM Limited. MOJO competed heavily with The Team for ratings, personnel & broadcast contracts, but continued to rank @ the bottom of the BBM ratings, placing 17th of 17 stations surveyed in April 2006 with a 0.9% market share. AM 730 On 30 May 2006, CHMJ terminated it's all-sports format, switching to a continuous series of promotional content. The station re-launched on 5 June 2006 with a new format described as "continuous drive-time traffic & the best of talk". Programming consisted of continuous traffic reports during the morning & afternoon peak periods & rebroadcasts of talk radio programming from CKNW, Corus' news/talk station in Vancouver. CHMJ also continued to provide play-by-play coverage of Vancouver Giants WHL hockey, Vancouver Whitecaps A-League Soccer & Seattle Seahawks NFL football. In late 2006, the station dropped the talk show aspect of the format & became "All traffic...All The Time". The station now carries virtually nothing but traffic reports & could be considered a private highway advisory radio station. See also *CFMJ, a radio station in Toronto that also used the MOJO format External links *AM 730's Website *CHMJ history @ Canadian Communications Foundation *LG73 *The Ultimate LG73 Tribute!